Rambles and Snippets Challenge
by hotpinkheels
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the challenge on FICTION[NET]
1. Bad Hair Day

111. Bad Hair Day

Draco Malfoy sighed- this had to be the worst day in his life. He only had ten minutes left before class and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He would be the laughing stock, no one would fear him anymore. Potter and his idiotic little followers would be praised and sung about. Any girls who currently worshiped his feet would now giggle and run off. He was jinxed, that was certain, it was almost as horrible as seven years of bad luck. Except that it would only last for seven days. Why, oh why had did the boy who lived have to charm his hair pink?


	2. Grey

116. Grey

Whoever had said choices should be black and white was definitely wrong. Remus Lupin paced up and down the crumbling hallway outside of his good friend Tonks' bedroom. He ran his hands through his mousy brown hair. 'Should I do it?' he asked himself. 'What if she says no, will things be awkward between us? I hope she thinks enough of me.' He finally decided and knocked on the door. 'I'll do it, be brave. The worst she can do is say no.' A frazzled looking Tonks smiled at him and Remus blushed.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Well I think I need to ask you something," he stuttered. "I was wondering if you'd like to-" He stopped short when he saw Charlie clad only in boxers climb out of the messy bed and saunter to the washroom.


	3. Hurt

18. Hurt

Ron lay on the ground, silently bleeding. During the final battle Malfoy had hit him from behind while he had been fighting off one of the many Death Eaters. He had fallen over the castle wall and onto the rough ground below. No one had seen him. No one knew he was there. No one knew how badly her hurt. He thought of his life and realized it was too late. He had never told Hermione how he felt for her, he wasn't supposed to die like this. He was too young. He would have no chance to say goodbye or to start a family. His breathing started to slow and he flickered in and out of consciousness. Slowly his family faded out of his mind and Ron Weasley breathed his very last breath.


	4. Laughter

16. Laughter

He watched her. He loved when she laughed. It made her look adorable, her nose scrunched up and her cheeks flushed red. Not that she really mattered or anything. She just looked so fresh and innocent and young. She looked beautiful- well for a Gryffindor at least. The way her messy orange-red hair fell into her face and her eyes watered up. Surprisingly cute. But Draco was sure that every other guy in Hogwarts must have noticed this. They just never talked about it. Their faces would be beaten off by her brothers. Or they had to much pride- like himself. This girl would never know how amazing she looked when she was having fun because people were too afraid to tell her.


	5. Not Human

17. Not Human

"Ginny, doll, you know you love me. Remember before, when I would comfort you and help you through everything? Do you remember when you were a little girl and I would talk to you all night long? Do you remember that?" Voldemort had managed to squeeze into Ginny's mind, into her dreams but just as before he looked sixteen. "Now you've grown up. And you still have worries, I'll help you through those again."

"Tom, I loved you once, I did. But now I realize how you used me, you tortured me. Do you think I could ever forget that? Or ever come back to you? How could I ever trust you again? I can't. You nearly killed me, and my family, my friends. You cause pain to anyone who doesn't kiss the ground you walk upon. You tricked me and deceived me. You've done horrible things. You've changed so much. You care about power and nothing else. You want to rule so much, you have forgotten to be human." Ginny finished, she blocked any more thoughts out of her mind and cried herself to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Red Rose

19. Red Rose

Ginny looked around surprised. No one had sent her a rose on Valentine's day before, but an owl had just dropped one for her during the morning mail. She quickly looked at the note attached to it, thinking that it had been meant for someone else. It said:

'Ginny Weasley, I want you to know that someone loves you very much. It may seem like no one cares, but I do. I know that I am not the type you're usually interested in, but please give me a chance.

Sincerely a very hopeful,

Seamus Finnegan'

Ginny looked across the house table to see a scarlet faced boy look away when their eyes met. But then they looked back at her. She smiled. And nodded.


End file.
